A variety of diseases are known in the field to elude common treatment methods. For example, certain diseases and disorders that implicate the histone deacetylase (HDAC) proteins have continued to evade known therapeutics and treatment methodologies.
Accordingly, a need exists in the field for compounds, compositions, and methods for treating such elusive diseases and disorders, including certain cancers and neurological disorders.